Moonflower
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Saix/Marluxia Sai/Rumalia Meeting that beautiful flower beneth his window has changed his life forever


Fandom:: Kingdom Hearts

Pair: Saix/Marluxia (Sai/Rumalia)

Summary: My take on Saix and Marluxia's true selves

I haven't seen a night like this in forever. Slowly strolling along the dark city streets, kicking at the puddles pooled about the sidewalk. Trickling away down the curbs into gutters. Bright neon blurred on the slick streets glaring back into my eyes. It is late to be out for a walk but that suits me just fine. Lighting a cigarette I continue to dare the night to oppose me. This is perfect for me, this inner city red-light district feel. Having the power to just take to these roads when I felt like it without fear of opposition. There truly was no one else to oppose me in this dark city out on patrol under pale moonshine. How beautiful it is around, I have missed this.

I truly needed to get out more. The soft tapping of boots echoes down the vacant streets. Somewhere in the bowels a vehicle rumbles. The silence is displeased and swirls about angrily until the noise fades away. Then it settles back in a uniform blanket and I am left again in the company of my own footsteps. This late at night, in the area of town, very few souls dare to walk alone. I smirk, tossing aside the used cigarette. I have no need to worry. I have known these streets my whole life. I could do for some inspiration. Something new, invigoarting. Something that ahs been done a million times I could take and blend into something completely different. A whole new take on such a cliche and overused idea. Something I, Sai Aizawa, The Moonlight Novelist, could make happen.

That was when I saw him there. Perhaps it was a him beneath those eccentric pink locks. His body was entirely too flat to be feminine. Many would have fallen for his ruse but I could tell. The smell of testosterone was not easily hidden to a werewolf. Tight pleather boots ran up his legs to almost the thigh, a quick glimpse of skin from beneath the black skirt. His upper body was hidden beneath a sinfully fitting black and red corest embroidered with a rose on the stomach. He was no different from any other corner whore and yet.. he was something entirely new.

I do not know whether it was his body, his powder blue eyes, or what it was that attracted me to this particular slut but I had to get his name...

"Hey there." his voice was far too rich to be a woman. Rich and deep, like velvet carressing my skin with every breath. I shivered, he certainly was talented.

"Good evening..." I slid a hand down the lightpost he stood beneath. "You look rather lovely tonight."

"Mnn, a charmer are you?" the man leaned forward and feathered a kiss on my chin. Heat sparked in my body and I could nto resist a groan. I almost never got out of my home, forever typing away on my laptop until it was as if my finegrs would bleed.

"Just a gentleman..." I crooned back, lifting up his chin. He pulled away and leaned against a building grinning from ear to ear.

"It's fifty an hour." He arced himself against the slippery brick, oddly erotic. "More if you want anything kinky, more if you want to bring a friend along."

I stepped forward and swept the rose-haired man's hand into my own, gently kissing the pale skin. "How much for simply a walk? Or a coffee? Can I get you that?"

This took him by surprise, a soft flush crossing his cheeks at the tenderness I brought. He slid the hand I held up to cup my chin staring deep into my eyes. His own were absolutely beautiful. He seemed to consider the possibilities but shrugged away any concerns he may have had and hooked his arm with mine.

"I don't see why not, Mr. Gentleman... If you will treat me then perhaps.. I can overlook a little fee and treat you in return."

"The name is Sai." I held the man tighter as we walked. Rumors would fly along the roads until it would be in the tabloids the next morn someone saw the legendary romance author Sai Aizawa out with some cheap corner whore. Well, for one thing this man was not cheap. Honestly, I did not care what the public or media made of my life or thought of me. As long as people continued buying my books nothing mattered. Just because I was a novelist did not mean my popularity would end. people still voted for politicians that went out and banged a corner whore so they would continue to read the books of another who did the same. In this day and age, in this city, it was not unheard of. Nothing was forbidden here.

We found a cafe and I ordered us something simple. The coffee was hot and the night was chill, a perfect combination for the unlikely pair seated in the back corner booth. He watched me over the coffee in an almost awkward silence. I cannot imagine the man was ever treated for coffee like this, ever treated as anything more than a living sex toy. That was my style. To take something everybody knows and create something entirely new.

"I never got your name." I offered my coat to the shivering whore.

"Rumalia..." he shyly accepted the coat and tucked it tight around him. "Thank you.. for this... I..."

"Ease." I reached out to pet his cheek. "I ask for nothing in return, Rumalia. You have given me what I needed already."

This picqued his interest. "I have?" He leaned forward to sip the hot coffee, eyes never leaving me over the rim. he was a very sexy man, I admit. "And what might that be..?

"Inspiration." I toyed boredly with my hair. "I am a novelist, you see, and needed an end to this accursed writer's block."

"I see indeed... What kind of books do you write?" It was not often someone had not heard of me but considering the circumstances I was not surprised.

"Romance. Sex. Call them what you will." Rumalia chuckled.

"Hell of a way with words." He finished his coffee and buried deeper into my coat which came to about his knees. Damn being vertically challenged. My lack of height was made up by my talent for writing. That was the one thing I liked about book talks: I could sit behind a table and as long as no one was directly next to me it was impossible to tell how damn short I was.

"Well, thank you." I rose from the booth and held out a hand. "Shall we be going?"

"Where to?" Rumalia took my hand and followed me back out into the rainy streets.

"I would like to get back to work, you are more than welcome to come with me for the night. I can make you a decent meal and..." Before I could speak my words were swallowed by his hot mouth against mine. I groaned into the kiss, pulling at the unruly pink locks fighting for dominance. He submitted willingly, pushing my body against the nearest wall, nails scrambling for purchase on wet brick as my tongue intruded his mouth sucking away his breath. Rumalia's knees went weak and I held him upright. Sweat beaded his face, the chill night air replaced by burning passion. My chest burned, my body ached, how I deprived myself of human touch. His hands slid lower and stars exploded in my head, skilled fingers groping the growing bulge in my pants.

I pulled back for air, staring deep into his eyes. His hands continued to work and I crumbled, moaning beneath the whore. It felt so damn good, I notoriously deprived myself of any interaction always too busy with my work. Now I had that oppurtunity and every inch of me screamed for it. Ached for this strange slut. Wanted more of what this manw as all too willing to offer me.

"Come on..Sai.." hot breath shivered up my ear, "You lead.. I'll follow..."

We lay sated after what felt like hours. I knew no tension, no stress any longer, entangled with this vibrant man in dark sheets. Rumalia was still in the daze of afterglow, my finegrs teasing the unruly carnation locks. His eyes searched mine for any ulterior motive and it frightened him to find no indifference to his continued presence. Instead I smiled and kissed his cheek. He could not react to such tenderness but to blush and look away.

"I should let you get back to work." He tried to leave but I held him fast.

"Where are you going?" I pulled him back down to the bed. "Did I not satisfy you?"

"No, Sai.. It's nothing like that, you.. you're amazing. The best I have had.."

"Then there is no problem, is there?" I pulled him down against me again. "If money is your concern, do not be. I just got royalty money so I have plenty to spare you."

"Why?" He curled back around me. "Why do this for me?"

That I could not answer right away. It was rather spontaneous, wasn't it? Then again, it is how I was. Doing things with reckless abandon never considering the consequences my actions could have until it was too late. That was the were, the beast in me, I suppose. Yet a lone wolf is a very sad, sad creature.

"I am lonely." I replied, nodding. Yes, that sounded right.

"Then why pick a slut?" Rumalia bit the last word.

I shrugged. "I could not care whether you are a whore, a doctor, a mailman, or what. You are Rumalia, you're... unique. Vibrant, fascinating, sexy. If you did not intrigue me, you would not be here right now."

He held me tight and kissed me, rising to dress. "I have to get back or my boss will be angered. Will... I see you around?"

I sat up and pointed out the window to the end of the corner where we had met. "Always, my moonflower."

_A month later, the book Moonflower was published. This sexy modern novel by the late author Sai Aizawa, who mysteriously disappeared shortly after the writing of this novel, chronicles the tale of a man named Crale and the myserious Rumalia that stood below his window every night. Fascination between these two characters bloomed into a rough, realistic style of love that could only be captured by the legendary Moonlight Novelist. It is believed that this novel was based off of Sai's real life experiences with his own msyerious 'moonflower' and the book is still selling in record numbers today._


End file.
